Veiled eyes
by yuri-haruno
Summary: "T'as des drôles d'idées, tu le sais, Granger ?"   …   "Je ne fais qu'illustrer mes arguments"   …   "Et pour cela, tu imagines Milicent en train de se dessaper… Tu dois avoir des fantasmes bizarres…"  L'espoir fait vivre les imbéciles. Rating M absolute


Titre : Veiled eyes.

Disclaimer : Seule l'histoire, somme toute peu originale, m'appartient, les personnages et l'univers sont à JKR.

Rating M à respecter pour langage cru et scènes explicites (Ahem…).

Résumé : « T'as des drôles d'idées, tu le sais, Granger ? »… « Je ne fais qu'illustrer mes arguments. »… « Et pour cela, tu imagines Milicent en train de se dessaper… Tu dois avoir des fantasmes bizarres… ». L'espoir fait vivre les imbéciles ? Non, juste leur imagination galopante. Rating M à respecter, s'il vous plait.

Note de l'auteur : Bon, ok… Allons y. Alors voila, ayant besoin de… Disons, d'un essai en lemon (car je vais en écrire un pour une de mes fics), j'ai décidé d'écrire ce One Shot qui ne ressemble pas beaucoup à mes précédents écrits et donc que je n'assume vraiment pas ^^. De ce fait, je ne m'attends pas beaucoup à ce que vous appréciez ou que vous trouviez ça original :/ Mais j'apprécierais beaucoup que vous me disiez ce qui cloche, ce qui va pas, si c'est trop, si c'est pas assez… Enfin, bref, j'aimerais beaucoup connaitre vos avis quoi… Qui plus est, c'est mon premier lemon sur ce fandom alors… Bon, surtout, pour les âmes sensibles, il n'est pas trop tard pour fermer la page, hein.

Bonne lecture, néanmoins.

* * *

><p><em>Just look at me with these eyes".<em>

Vendredi après midi. Il pleuvait des cordes et le dernier match de Quidditch de l'année venait de se terminer à grand fracas d'applaudissements, Serpentard contre Gryffondor. Les Gryffondor venaient de perdre… Et pas seulement le match.

- Un deal, c'est un deal, Ron ! Maintenant, je vais devoir passer la soirée avec Malefoy par ta faute…

- Comment ça, ma faute ? C'est toi qui as choisi de faire ce deal, je n'ai rien à voir avec ça !

- Tu nous as fait perdre !

- Je ne vois pas en quoi, c'est cet albinos qui a repéré le vif d'or avant Harry.

- Hey, Pucey a fait tomber mes lunettes ! Se défendit amèrement le concerné qui arborait de grandes marques de griffures sur un côté du visage.

- Peut être mais Ronald a laissé le souaffle entrer trop de fois dans ses buts…

- Ouais, ben, maintenant, c'est autre chose qui va entrer trop de fois dans ton cercle, ma vieille… Coupa court Hermione qui venait d'arriver.

Le visage rond de Lavande Brown se teinta d'un rouge bien soutenu alors qu'elle fusillait Hermione du regard.

- Qu'est ce que tu oses insinuer, Hermione ? S'offusqua t elle, la bouche en cul de poule.

- J'ose insinuer que nous ne sommes pas aussi bêtes que tu ne le crois… Et que, par conséquent, on sait tous que passer la nuit avec Malefoy, c'est ce que tu as toujours voulu. Attaqua Hermione sur un ton féroce.

- Non mais… Ron ! Tu as vu comment elle me parle ?

Ledit Ron haussa des épaules.

- Si tu ne voulais pas passer la nuit avec Malefoy, il suffisait de ne pas faire un pari aussi stupide. Se contenta t il de répondre.

- Je suis quand même ta petite amie ! S'indigna Lavande.

Ron releva les yeux et fusilla, à son tour, Lavande du regard. Harry se retira de la salle commune, n'ayant aucune envie d'assister à une nouvelle scène de ménage.

- Il fallait peut être y penser avant d'aller voir ailleurs. Cracha Ron sous l'approbation d'Hermione.

Lavande se rembrunit à vu d'œil à l'évocation de ce souvenir cuisant. Il y a quelques semaines, elle avait été prise en flagrant délit par Hermione en personne, qui faisait sa ronde de préfète. Bien sûr, la Miss-je-sais-tout- est allé tout rapporter à son meilleur ami dont –Lavande en était certaine- elle était amoureuse… Lavande faisait toujours semblant de n'avoir rien fait, Ron de n'avoir rien su et Hermione de n'avoir rien dit mais touts les trois savaient ce qu'elle avait fait et les allusions en tout genre étaient de mise pour mettre mal à l'aise Miss Brown. Sa relation avec Ron n'en était plus une et elle le savait également.

Le fameux soir venu, Hermione rentra dans la Salle commune des Préfets en Chef et ne fut pas surprise de voir Lavande assise sur un de leurs canapés attenant à la cheminée, attendant impatiemment la venue de Malefoy. Malefoy qui devait être Merlin savait où avec ses amis Serpentard, en train de célébrer leur victoire à grand renfort de Whisky Pur Feu et de nourritures volées à la cuisine. Hermione passa devant Lavande comme si elle ne l'avait pas vu et monta directement dans sa chambre après avoir donné son mot de passe au tableau qui recouvrait sa porte.

Elle récupéra à la va vite quelques affaires, ayant décidé de dormir chez les Gryffondor ce soir, et les fourra dans son sac en bandoulière. Elle vérifia deux fois qu'elle avait bien les livres pour les cours du lendemain tout en songeant au calme qui l'attendait dans le dortoir des filles… Pas de Malefoy, pas de Lavande et surtout, pas de gémissements ou de cris entremêlés... Pas de Parvati non plus car elle découchait souvent le vendredi soir. Non, ce soir, ce sera juste elle, Ginny et les livres.

Enthousiaste, elle sortit quelques minutes plus tard de sa chambre à grande enjambée… Mais ses ardeurs se calmèrent aussitôt qu'elle avisa un Malefoy assis tout seul sur le canapé où se trouvait précédemment Lavande. Hermione avança précautionneusement vers la sortie, tout en jetant un regard en biais à son homologue. Drago Malefoy regardait, impassible, le feu qui crépitait dans la cheminée, en proie à Merlin ne savait quels problèmes. Il avait l'air peu amène et semblait un peu ivre.

Il fallait qu'elle s'en aille. Hermione se précipita vers le couloir menant à la sortie avec un espoir fou…

- Tu vas où ?

… Mais c'aurait été trop beau pour être vrai. Mécontente, Hermione fit volt face, raide comme un piquet. Elle vit Malefoy vider la bonbonnière, mangeant la dernière pastille à la menthe qu'il restait.

- Chez les Gryffondor. Je ne voudrais pas vous retenir pour vos séances de vocalises. Dit Hermione avec sarcasme.

Un mince sourire éclaira le visage rêveur de Malefoy avant qu'il ne se lève pour se poster devant Hermione. Celle-ci recula doucement mais s'arrêta lorsqu'elle sentit la main de Drago caresser doucement sa joue.

- Ne sois pas jalouse, Granger… Tu sais que Brown ne t'arrivera jamais à la cheville. Dit il en se rapprochant d'elle, son parfum musqué mêlé à la fraicheur de la menthe recouvrait à peine son haleine alcoolisée. Toi, tu as toujours eu le don de me rendre fou…

Hermione le repoussa négligemment, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Elle haïssait ce Malefoy là… Joueur, séducteur, presque plaisant mais surtout… Saoul. Car oui, après avoir un peu bu, Drago Malefoy se comportait d'une manière vraiment déroutante… Il en venait à considérer Hermione comme une énième fille et commençait à la draguer ouvertement, la regardant intensément et allant souvent jusqu'à l'effleurer du bout de ses doigts, elle qui le dégoutait plus qu'autre chose lorsqu'il était totalement lucide. C'était la raison pour laquelle Hermione quittait souvent son dortoir de Préfète... Malefoy ivre ne choisissait pas ses proies lorsqu'il voulait s'amuser et s'il ne retrouvait qu'Hermione en fin de soirée, alors ce serait entre elle et lui. Mais Hermione refusait toujours. Elle ne voulait pas. Elle ne _pouvait_ pas. C'était Malefoy, point final. Et puis, elle lui rendait service en le repoussant de la sorte, elle n'imaginait même pas sa tête _si jamais_ il se réveillait à ses côtés.

- Je dois y aller, Ginny doit m'attendre. Articula t elle difficilement.

Alors qu'elle lui tournait le dos, Malefoy la rappela :

- Alors, chaque fois que tu me laisses en plan, c'est pour dormir avec Weasley-fille ?

Hermione se retourna une nouvelle fois et fut surprise de voir un air indigné se peindre sur le visage de son homologue. Avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre quoi que ce soit, Malefoy poursuivit :

- Je me disais bien (il s'approcha à nouveau d'elle) que tu avais des orientations sexuelles très… (Il colla son corps à celui d'Hermione) Particulières, Granger.

Hermione sentit son souffle échouer sur son visage et elle s'affola intérieurement, sa raison lui criant de ne pas paniquer… Ce n'était pas la première fois que cela arrivait, pas la première fois qu'il jouait à ça. Elle n'avait pas à paniquer ! Tout ce qu'elle devait faire c'était éviter de se faire plaquer contre un mur et se rapprocher du poignet de la porte pour l'ouvrir en douce et sortir… Elle se recula alors doucement, Malefoy suivant son mouvement tout en ancrant ses prunelles anthracite dans les siennes. Elle bloqua légèrement lorsque le blond posa ses mains caressantes sur ses hanches dans un élan de sensualité inquiétant. Mais elle inspira fortement, reprenant contenance. Encore quelques mètres et ce serait bon… Lorsqu'elle sentit son dos buter contre le bois de la porte, sa main chercha désespérément le poignet. Elle ne tarda pas à le trouver et l'enclencha. Malefoy ricana. La porte était scellée.

- Tu ne pensais sérieusement pas pouvoir m'échapper, dis moi? Fit il en la regardant d'un air carnassier.

Les yeux d'Hermione s'écarquillèrent et tout son corps trembla de terreur. Il avait tout prévu, il savait ce qu'il faisait. Et elle savait ce qu'il voulait. Depuis qu'elle avait accepté de partager ses appartements avec lui, elle savait ce qu'il lui voulait. Le blond la coinça contre la porte et détailla son visage puis, son regard se posta un peu plus bas, dévalant de ses lèvres à son cou puis à sa poitrine. Avec un sourire enfantin, il ouvrit le premier bouton de son chemisier et sourit de plus bel en voyant le début de la naissance de ses seins. Hermione était tétanisée.

- Ma-Malefoy… Malefoy, tu es ivre, tu ne sais pas ce que tu fais, tu… Lavande. Lavande ! Se mit elle soudainement à crier en désespoir de cause.

- J'ai viré cette potiche, nous sommes tout seul, maintenant… Répondit il, n'arrivant pas à détacher ses yeux de ce décolleté qui n'offrait pourtant qu'un maigre spectacle.

Agacé de ne pas pouvoir en voir plus, il décida de défaire un deuxième bouton mais Hermione, qui retrouva toute sa faculté mentale, parvint à retenir la main baladeuse de Malefoy.

- Je… Tu ne peux pas faire ça, Malefoy, voyons, tu ne veux pas faire ça…

Le blond remonta enfin les yeux vers elle et fronça les sourcils.

- Je ne veux pas ? Fit il avec un demi sourire.

- Oui ! M'enfin ! Réveille-toi ! C'est moi, Granger, la répugnante petite Sang-de-bourbe Je-sais-tout que tu traite de castor et de paillasson… Tenta t elle, en espérant pouvoir le faire revenir à la raison.

Cela marcha quelques instants et elle profita du fait qu'il se soit légèrement reculé pour se décaler et se libérer son emprise.

Elle courut comme une dératée… Il fallait qu'elle retourne dans sa chambre, qu'elle s'y enferme jusqu'au petit matin, jusqu'à ce que Drago Malefoy redevienne… Drago Malefoy. Mais c'était sans compter sur ce dernier qui arriva à la rattraper à mi chemin par le bras. Il la retourna brusquement vers lui et enserra sa taille de ses bras puissants.

- Je me fiche pas mal de ton sang. Lui dit-il platement alors qu'Hermione serrait les dents tout en essayant de lui écraser les pieds. Arrête de te débattre. Lui ordonna Malefoy.

- Tu penses peut être que je vais te laisser me violer tranquillement, Malefoy ? Rétorqua t elle avec hargne.

Cette fois, elle tenta de lui donner un grand coup de pied bien placé mais rata sa cible. Malefoy ricana à nouveau.

- Tu sais que ça aurait pu faire très mal ?

- Oui, c'aurait été dommage de priver le monde de Malefoy Junior.

- Une tragédie, je ne te le fais pas dire.

Elle bougeait autant qu'elle le pouvait, essayait de pivoter sur elle-même, pinçait le corps de Malefoy là où ses doigts le pouvaient… Mais c'était peine perdu. Il ne céda pas. Et lorsqu'Hermione releva ses yeux coléreux vers les siens, elle sut tout de suite qu'il n'avait aucune intention de la violer. Non, pire que ça. Il voulait jouer. La séduire jusqu'à ce qu'elle craque… Mais ça, ça n'arrivera jamais. Du moins… Pas ce soir.

- Malefoy, je dois vraiment y aller. Dit elle gentiment mais fermement.

- Je te plais, Granger, _je le sais_. Répliqua t il en se penchant vers elle, son nez frôlant celui de la brune.

Hermione sentit son cœur louper un battement et tenta de rire jaune pour échapper à son inquisition, à ses profanations, à ses petites caresses discrètes et… A cette horrible vérité qui l'étouffait à force de vivre quotidiennement avec lui. Non, qu'est ce qu'elle racontait, il ne lui plaisait pas du tout… Il était peut être injustement bien foutu mais il ne fallait pas trop pousser, non plus…

- Tu es saoul… Tu ne sais plus ce que tu dis.

- Ah oui ? Je ne crois pas avoir eu des hallucinations ce matin, lorsque je t'ai vu en train de baver devant moi alors que j'étais en pyjama.

Honteuse, la jeune fille baissa les yeux, rougissant malgré elle.

- Quel pyjama, Malefoy ? Grinça t elle.

- Hum… C'est vrai que je préfère dormir à poil…

- Et moi, j'aurais préféré ne pas le savoir…

- Ça ne t'empêchait pourtant pas de me reluquer.

- Si Bulstrode venait se pavaner toute nue devant toi, tu saurais ce qu'est un « réflexe oculaire ».

Malefoy réfléchit deux seconde à ce qu'elle venait de dire avant d'esquisser un nouveau sourire en coin.

- T'as des drôles d'idées, tu le sais, Granger ?

- Je ne fais qu'illustrer mes arguments.

- Et pour cela, tu imagines Milicent en train de se dessaper… Tu dois avoir des fantasmes bizarres avec ta dinde de copine. Vous vous titillez souvent le point virgule ?

- Le... ? Commença Hermione avant qu'elle ne percute.

Elle fit une moue écœurée et le fusilla du regard. Ses yeux gris étaient moins intenses que d'habitude, signe qu'il n'était plus lui-même. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle parte d'ici avant que cette histoire ne parte en vrille.

Mais Malefoy trouva enfin la chose qu'il fallait dire pour la clouer devant lui, la tête haute et la poitrine bombée.

- Je te fais peur, hein ? Susurra t il aux creux de son oreille.

Hermione se recula autant qu'il pouvait le lui permettre et lui lança un regard noir.

- Pas du tout. S'offusqua t elle.

Le blond sourit.

- Tu es lesbienne ? Reprit-il.

- Absolument pas.

Ils se fixèrent du blanc des yeux et plusieurs secondes de silence s'écoulèrent entre eux. Malefoy caressa doucement sa joue de sa main droite avant d'y déposer un chaste baiser… Il la fixa intensément. La chaleur monta brusquement d'un cran…

- Je te plais ? Finit-il par demander en replaçant une mèche rebelle d'Hermione derrière son oreille.

Hermione, incapable d'émettre le moindre son, se contenta de hocher la tête de gauche à droite en signe de négation. Malefoy vit avec satisfaction les joues rougies de la Gryffondor la trahir. Sa main glissa doucement sur le cou gracile de la jeune femme pendant que l'autre la maintenait toujours aussi fermement par la taille. Avec un plaisir malsain, il regarda sa peau se couvrir de chair de poule après le passage de ses doigts.

Un rictus amusé vint se dessiner sur son visage pâle avant qu'il ne se penche vers Hermione, enfouissant son nez dans son cou. Lorsqu'il commença à suçoter sa peau, Hermione sentit ses barrières anti-Malefoy céder une à une.

Cela devait faire un peu salope de l'admettre mais oui,_ oui_, Malefoy lui plaisait. Atrocement. Et elle quittait le dortoir certaines nuits, non pas pour le fuir, lui, mais pour fuir cette lourde frustration qu'elle ressentait à chaque fois qu'elle entendait des gémissements significatifs provenant de sa chambre. Elle détestait ces filles qui prenaient vraisemblablement leur pied avec lui alors qu'elle, elle n'avait droit qu'à des piques acides et racistes. Elle détestait croiser Malefoy, nu et décoiffé, sortant de ses appartements le matin à la recherche de ses affaires alors qu'elle était censée réviser tranquillement pour les ASPIC blancs. Et par-dessus tout, elle détestait Malefoy et ses moments d'égarement, son air pensif, ses propos déplacés, sa confiance en soi, même quand il était ivre mort, la force de ses muscles, sa bouche qui semblait savoir faire autant de dégâts… Que de merveilles.

- Granger, tu as tout simplement peur d'admettre… Chuchota t il entre deux baisers qu'il lui déposait dans le cou… Que tu as toujours rêvé de ça… Poursuivit-il en montant vers son oreille… Que tu as toujours voulu que je te touche… Susurra t il en glissant ses mains sous le chemisier d'Hermione, joignant ses gestes à sa parole… Que chaque fois que tu me vois nu, tu penses à des choses salaces…

Hermione gémit lorsqu'il se mit dans l'idée de taquiner son lobe avec ses dents. Malefoy revint vers le visage d'Hermione en laissant plusieurs baisers sur son passage. Il la fixa une nouvelle fois dans les yeux et vit qu'elle ne pouvait détacher les siens de ses lèvres.

- Tu veux que je t'embrasse, Granger ? Demanda t il avec une voix profonde.

Hermione déglutit avec peine, sentant son désir affluer de toute part. Elle n'arriva pas à articuler sa réponse et se contenta d'hocher la tête. Malefoy se rapprocha, effleurant ses lèvres des siennes.

- Demande le moi. Fit-il, sadique.

Les joues d'Hermine s'enflammèrent une nouvelle fois. Ses idées n'étaient plus très claires et le peu de réflexion qu'il lui restait demeura ancrée aux lèvres fines et légèrement rosées de ce garçon diabolique.

Elle tint exactement une minute et treize secondes.

- _Embrasse-moi, Malefoy_. Dit-elle comme une automate.

Elle vit la flamme du désir danser dans ses prunelles grises après qu'elle ait prononcé cette phrase et sentit son cœur faire une nouvelle embardée. Avec une lenteur exaspérante, il remonta sa main derrière la nuque d'Hermione, la faisant haleter… Elle allait mourir d'attente.

Il la rapprocha un peu plus de lui et posa enfin ses lèvres les siennes. Hermione ferma les yeux, appréciant ce baiser qu'elle avait imaginé maintes fois… Les lèvres de Malefoy étaient douces et se mouvaient avec volupté contre les siennes, ses dents la mordillant légèrement. Elle crut fondre à ses pieds lorsqu'il glissa sa langue chaude entre la commissure de ses lèvres, cherchant sa comparse pour un ballet fougueux empreint d'une sensualité non feinte. Elle ne sut à quel moment il avait libéré ses bras mais ses mains allèrent tout de suite retrouver la chevelure blonde de son partenaire, le rapprochant encore plus d'elle si c'était possible.

Lorsqu'il fut essoufflé, Malefoy recula et fut satisfait de voir qu'Hermione suivait son mouvement, quémandant ses lèvres. Elle lui jeta un regard chargé de reproche et de frustration…

- Tu en veux encore ? Demanda t il sur un ton agaçant.

Il lui parlait comme si elle était une enfant à qui il donnerait des friandises sous quelques rigoureuses conditions… Il était machiavélique. Il voulait qu'elle se soumette, qu'elle lui confesse toutes ses faiblesses et elle le savait parfaitement. Seulement, lorsqu'on a gouté à la meilleure de toutes les friandises, il était impensable, voire impossible, de faire sa difficile. Sa conscience pourra toujours la rattraper plus tard, pour l'instant, elle pouvait toujours courir pour l'empêcher d'embrasser Malefoy…

Hermione se mit alors sur la pointe des pieds avant de s'accrocher au cou de Malefoy comme si sa vie en dépendait. Elle dévora ses lèvres avec une attitude sauvage qu'il ne soupçonnait pas. Il sourit contre ses lèvres avant de reprendre le contrôle de la situation. Il la poussa doucement et la plaqua contre le mur le plus proche sans rompre le contact. Ses mains viriles descendirent lascivement jusqu'aux fesses d'Hermione et celle-ci se tendit légèrement, décollant leurs lèvres un instant mais Malefoy ne s'arrêta pas pour autant, continuant de caresser ses courbes, allant même jusqu'à soulever sa jupe… Il caressa son intimité à travers son sous vêtement. Cela allait vite. Beaucoup trop vite.

- Non, Malefoy… Arrête. Parvint-elle à articuler entre deux baisers.

Mais Malefoy ne l'écouta pas et saisit l'arrière de ses cuisses pour la soulever délicatement. Hermione se débattit à nouveau et finit par lui mordre les lèvres.

- Quoi ? S'énerva Malefoy.

- Je t'ai dit d'arrêter ! Se plaignit Hermione.

Le Serpentard ria légèrement.

- Après m'avoir chauffé comme ça ? Tu plaisante j'espère ?

La brune rougit une nouvelle fois et baissa les yeux. Elle ne voulait pas à proprement dit le « chauffer », elle voulait juste… Gouter à ses lèvres et au passage, peut être, à son toucher, mais rien de plus… Cela ne devait pas prendre de telles proportions. Cela ne pouvait pas prendre de telles proportions.

- Je… Laisse-moi descendre. Geignit-elle.

- Non. Fit-il, catégorique.

- Malefoy, laisse-moi partir.

- Non.

- S'il te plait… Tu ne peux pas… Me forcer.

- Vu comment t'étais partie, je n'aurais aucun besoin de te forcer pour la suite…

- Je ne smmpff…

La main de Drago venait de se plaquer contre sa bouche pour elle ne savait quelle raison… S'il voulait la faire taire, il pouvait toujours lui jeter un sort de silence ou bien… L'embrasser. Le jeune homme sembla penser la même chose puisqu'il fronça lui-même les sourcils. Hermione trouvait la situation particulièrement… Etrange. Cela aurait pu être comique s'ils étaient un couple, seulement ce n'était pas le cas. Ils ne faisaient que jouer et elle, ne voulait pas de ça. Mais il ne lui laissa plus aucune possibilité de s'exprimer, sa main obstruant complètement sa bouche.

Hermione écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'elle le vit sortir sa baguette magique avec son autre main pour la pointer sur elle. Il réfléchit un instant, se concentra puis une faible lumière blanche jaillit de sa baguette. L'instant d'après, Hermione n'arriva plus à esquisser le moindre geste. Malefoy l'avait bloqué contre le mur dans sa position peu glorieuse.

- Voilà un sort bien pratique. Commenta Malefoy qui desserra sa prise sans qu'Hermione ne se décolle du mur. Maintenant, si tu permets, je vais garder ma main sur ta bouche… Ce serait vraiment dommage de ne pas t'entendre gémir, tu ne trouve pas ?

Avec un sourire carnassier, il remonta un peu plus Hermione jusqu'à sa hauteur, lui écarta les jambes et se plaça entre elles, les nouant autour de sa taille. Sa main libre alla tout de suite se faufiler sous la jupe d'écolière d'Hermione, caressant le satin de ses cuisses. De son autre main, il fit tourner la tête d'Hermione sur le côté de façon avoir accès à son cou où il déposa une pléiade de baisers et de suçons. Il obligea les mains d'Hermione à s'accrocher à son propre cou.

Hermione ne savait plus où donner de la tête… Ces caresses indécentes l'effrayaient autant qu'elles l'excitaient. Ne pas pouvoir bouger était un facteur gênant, ne pas pouvoir parler non plus. Son souffle buta contre les doigts de Malefoy. Elle subissait cette torture comme une sadomasochiste… Elle voulait qu'il arrête mais la seconde d'après, elle lui suppliait l'inverse. Et ce fut le cas lorsqu'elle sentit ses longs doigts franchir la barrière de ses sous vêtements alors qu'il mordait son cou. Il introduit facilement deux doigts en elle et elle retint un gémissement étouffé.

- Eh bien, Granger, tu change facilement de bord, je trouve. Fit il remarquer avec un sourire pervers alors qu'il intimait un lent va et vient avec ses doigts.

Hermione, qui ne put rien répliquer, se contenta de le fusiller du regard mais cela ne fit que le conforter dans son petit manège lascif. Il retourna enfouir son nez dans ses cheveux tandis que ses doigts allaient de plus en plus vite. Son pouce vint caresser habilement son point le plus sensible et la respiration d'Hermione se fit de plus en plus saccadée. Elle ne pouvait bouger mais si ça avait été le cas, elle roulerait des hanches : elle aimait à nouveau ce qu'il lui faisait. Elle sentit une première vague de plaisir la traverser toute entière et elle mordit la paume de Malefoy. Celui abandonna son cou pour lui faire face… Elle avait fermé les yeux, ses joues étaient entièrement rouges et l'on aurait cru qu'un ouragan avait rage sur ses cheveux, tellement ils étaient ébouriffés.

Lorsqu'il sentit ses parois intimes commencer à se resserrer autour de ses doigts, il colla son front contre le sien et enleva enfin sa main de sur sa bouche, la remplaçant par ses lèvres. Il l'embrassa sauvagement, accéléra brusquement le rythme de ses doigts puis il décolla ses lèvres des siennes tout aussi soudainement. Il voulait la regarder s'abandonner à ses caresses, voir ses traits se défaire lorsqu'elle serait au bord de l'orgasme et il ne fut pas déçu. Elle avait rejeté sa tête en arrière autant que le sortilège de blocage pouvait le lui permettre et sa bouche entrouverte laissait filtrer des râles de contentement très révélateurs. Il s'excitait de la voir ainsi. Aussi, lorsqu'une nouvelle contraction, plus forte que les précédentes se fit sentir, Malefoy sourit, se redressa légèrement puis… Retira brusquement ses doigts d'elle.

A cet instant précis, Hermione le regarda de la manière dont il avait toujours voulu. Coléreuse, suppliante et assoiffée. Cette Granger au regard voilé l'émoustillait plus que de raison.

- Accroche-toi à moi, je vais te libérer.

Les sens d'Hermione, totalement embrumés par la frustration, ne comprirent pas tout de suite la signification de sa phrase mais lorsqu'elle le sentit se coller un peu plus à elle, la plaquant encore plus fermement contre le mur, elle sut qu'il parlait du sortilège. Il sortit une nouvelle fois sa baguette, se concentra puis Hermione glissa un peu contre le mur, ceinturant un peu plus la taille de son partenaire avec ses fines jambes. Ils se regardèrent de concert. Il y eut un léger moment de flottement avant que Malefoy ne se décide de l'embrasser et Hermione sentit à nouveau les affres du désir s'emparer d'elle lorsqu'elle sentit l'érection du blond contre son intimité.

Malefoy dévia ses lèvres sur le côté et commença une nouvelle descente lascive vers le cou d'Hermione, qu'il reconnaissait désormais comme étant une zone très érogène chez la jeune femme, pendant que ses mains pétrissaient ses hanches avec ferveur. Hermione gémissait en fourrageant ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Elle se fit plus bruyante lorsque Malefoy opéra un léger mouvement de hanches, frottant leur intimité avec précaution. Il lui offrait un plaisir indécent et elle en voulait plus… Avec nettement moins de délicatesse que son comparse, Hermione tira Malefoy par les cheveux, le faisant grogner, avant de ramener sa bouche vers la sienne pour un baiser brutal. C'était un nouveau jeu qui commençait et Malefoy pensait ne jamais pouvoir jouer à ça avec elle… Mais puisqu'elle le cherchait.

Avec une rapidité déconcertante, il délesta Hermione de son chemisier en faisant sauter tout ses boutons d'un seul coup. Elle cria de surprise et Malefoy sourit en voyant qu'elle ne portait pas de soutien gorge. Sa poitrine menue se soulevait et se rabaissait au rythme de sa respiration… Le Serpentard ne put s'empêcher de prendre ses seins en main, jouant un instant avec, les malaxant tout en les caressant. Il apprécia leur fermeté mais remarqua tout de même qu'ils remplissaient à peine ses paumes masculines. De ses deux pouces, il titilla les deux extrémités qui pointèrent aussitôt avant qu'il ne les prenne en bouche tour à tour. Sous sa langue, Hermione frémissait, gémissant des choses inintelligibles. Le froid que lui octroyait le mur en pierre ne fit qu'intensifier ses frissons. Au bout d'un moment, les mains de Malefoy s'aventurèrent une nouvelle fois sur ses cuisses et ses doigts ne tardèrent pas se glisser sous sa culotte. Hermione se cambra et tenta de l'éloigner de sa poitrine. Elle fixa sa chemise toujours intacte avant d'avancer sa main vers les premiers boutons.

- Qu'est ce que tu crois que t'es en train de faire, Granger ? Demanda Malefoy qui avait retenu sa main.

- Je te déshabille. Répondit elle tout simplement.

- Non, non, non, non… Murmura t il sensuellement. Pas avant que tu ne sois complètement nue.

Hermione fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant décidément rien à la fierté masculine, mais Drago ne lui laissa pas le temps de cogiter la dessus car il la prit dans ses bras, la porta et l'installa sur la table la plus proche. Une bouteille d'encre se renversa et tâcha la chemisette déchirée d'Hermione mais ils ne prirent plus la peine de nettoyer car le vêtement se retrouva vite fait bien fait éjecté à l'autre bout de la pièce. Une jupette ne tarda pas à l'accompagner avant que Malefoy n'allonge la Gryffondor sur la table, dévorant du regard son petit corps à moitié nue. Hermione se mordit la lèvre inférieure en le voyant enlever sa chemise, lui dévoilant ce torse qu'elle connaissait si bien à force d'assister aux exhibitions matinales du jeune homme. Elle se redressa pour pouvoir le toucher mais Malefoy la repoussa doucement, la rallongeant sur la table. Il tira par contre les jambes fines d'Hermione et les posa sur ses épaules, son regard plus que pervers ancré dans le sien. Il les caressa d'un geste fluide puis, remonta ses mains jusqu'à ses hanches. Il tritura le dernier rempart de sa nudité de ses doigts tout en observant la réaction de la brune. Puis, ne voyant aucun signe de rejet de sa part, il entreprit rapidement de lui ôter son sa culotte, la faisant glisser sur le satin de ses jambes laiteuses. Hermione détourna les yeux face à l'expression avide que Malefoy arborait…

Lentement, Malefoy ôta les jambes d'Hermione de ses épaules tout en les écartant puis il se pencha comme un fauve sur elle, prenant appui sur la table. Il embrassa son ventre plat, passa sa langue entre ses seins et déposa plusieurs suçons et morsure au creux de son épaule, avant de prendre à nouveau possession de sa bouche avec délice.

Par Salazar, ce qu'il adorait embrasser cette bouche… C'était presque déroutant.

Pendant ce temps, Hermione cajolait son torse et son dos, le griffant quelques fois, avant de descendre ses petites mains moites plus bas. Avec empressement, elle rechercha la boucle de sa ceinture et la défit sans aucune difficulté tout en gardant leurs lèvres soudées. Le Serpentard fronça légèrement les sourcils : il s'attendait un peu plus à ce qu'elle bataille contre cette satanée ceinture car on avait beau dire tout et n'importe quoi sur l'étendu des savoirs d'Hermione Granger, elle était quand même censée être inexpérimenté dans _ce domaine_ là !

Mais avant que Malefoy n'ait pu l'interroger du regard, elle avait déjà pris en main la virilité turgescente de ce dernier, le faisant grogner de plaisir. A ce stade là, son érection devait être drôlement douloureuse, pensa Hermione. Elle exerça progressivement un mouvement sur cette hampe dure, allant et venant sur toute sa longueur jusqu'à ce que Malefoy lui morde les lèvres jusqu'au sang. Elle geignit de douleur et lâcha promptement son phallus. Le jeune homme, qui semblait mécontent, bougonna avant d'enlever totalement son pantalon ainsi que son caleçon afin de rediriger la main de la jouvencelle là où elle devait être. Ses doigts glissaient à présent tout seul sur son intimité, Malefoy soupira tout en fermant les yeux et ne tarda pas à lui rendre la pareille en s'occupant à son tour de sa féminité. Elle retrouva alors toutes ces sensations plaisantes qu'elle avait ressenties lorsqu'il l'avait collé contre le mur mais en plus intense. Captivée, elle le délaissa un tantinet. La seconde d'après, elle se rendit compte qu'il n'était plus sur elle.

Elle déglutit en voyant qu'il s'était entièrement redressé, prêt à la pénétrer. Ses yeux s'embrasèrent…

- J'ai envie de toi, Granger. Dit il inutilement.

- Viens. Se contenta t elle de répondre.

Malefoy ne se le fit pas prier et Hermione le regarda fébrilement se positionner entre ses jambes écartées tout en prenant appui sur ses hanches. Ils se regardèrent à nouveau, conscients qu'ils étaient à présent acculés au point du non retour. La Gryffondor se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Alors Malefoy entra _enfin_ en elle avec une infinie douceur tout en regardant la bouche d'Hermione s'agrandir et ses mains se crisper sous la pression. Il s'arrêta un instant, la laissant s'habituer à lui. Son souffle erratique faisait écho dans toute la salle et même lui, sentait sa propre respiration s'accélérer. Au bout d'un moment, Hermione commença à bouger ses hanches et il l'interpréta comme un feu vert. Ainsi, Malefoy réitéra son mouvement en de langoureux va et vient qui le rendit totalement fou. A cet instant, il crut qu'il allait enfoncer ses doigts dans sa chair pour l'empêcher de bouger et la forniquer comme une bête sauvage. Il ne saura jamais pourquoi il en a fait autrement.

Hermione, elle aussi, était étonnée d'autant de prévenance de sa part mais elle ne s'en plaignit pas, savourant pleinement ses pénétrations qui devinrent de plus en plus faciles à chaque poussée. Elle ferma à nouveau les yeux et se concentra sur son propre plaisir. Lorsque Malefoy remonta une de ses mains jusqu'à sa poitrine, elle se cambra et ondula un peu plus son bassin, cherchant plus de sensations fortes. Pour ce faire, ses doigts ne tardèrent pas à rejoindre son petit bouton de rose.

A cette vision, Malefoy s'enhardit davantage et accéléra son rythme, réalisant peu à peu son fantasme bestial… Les gémissements discrets d'Hermione se transformèrent alors en cris intempestifs. Et elle fit qu'attiser la braise. Malefoy plaça ses deux mains sur ses flancs, et caressa ses seins de ses deux pouces avant de s'enfoncer brusquement en elle, recommençant à chaque retour. Son exigüité l'engloutissait tout entier et il désirait s'y perdre encore longtemps. Son rythme lancinant la faisait crier des choses inintelligibles, lui faisait perdre la tête, la comblait jusqu'au plus profond de son être… Soudainement, Hermione s'arcbouta violemment tout en éructant des injures en tout genre. Malefoy accrocha alors ses mains à la cambrure de ses reins, se pencha légèrement pour un meilleur appui et la pilonna de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus profond, leur peau claquant l'une contre l'autre dans un bruit absolument indécent… Sa délivrance s'approchait à une vitesse vertigineuse mais il se contint, voulant d'abord la sentir se contracter autour de lui et la voir dévastée par la jouissance. Après quelques va et viens supplémentaires, cela arriva enfin… Hermione hurla, le visage tordu en une mine presque douloureuse, ses jambes encerclant férocement la taille de son partenaire et il put se laisser aller, se répandant en elle dans un grognement rauque.

Il s'effondra sur sa poitrine et Hermione lui caressa doucement les cheveux d'un air rêveur. Ils restèrent ainsi durant plusieurs minutes jusqu'à ce que Malefoy ne se reprenne et retire d'elle. Il ne la laissa cependant pas filer comme elle l'aurait pensé. Au contraire, il la prit à nouveau contre lui et lui saisit les fesses pour la soulever et la porter. Hermione s'accrocha automatiquement à son cou et apprécia le contact chaud de leur nudité.

Il l'allongea avec précaution sur le canapé tiède de leur Salle commune avant de se pencher à nouveau vers elle pour un autre baiser. En avisant une nouvelle érection, Hermione comprit que leurs ébats ne s'arrêteraient pas de sitôt.

Sans crier gare, Malefoy la pénétra à nouveau, la faisant crier mais elle était déjà plus que prête à le recevoir. Il commença tout de suite à bouger de plus en plus vite en elle et le vieux canapé s'ébranla sous ses assauts. Hermione l'attira un peu plus contre elle. Alors qu'elle sentait l'extase irradier son corps une nouvelle fois, tout bascula soudainement.

- Drago, j'ai les crèmes que tu m'as…

Le dernier coup de rein buta violemment contre son bassin et Hermione se tourna en bloc vers l'entrée de la salle commune. Le pot de crème s'échappa des doigts manucurés de Lavande Brown alors que ses lèvres s'affaissaient en une moue outragée. Hermione ne se rendit même pas compte que ledit Drago n'était plus sur elle, tellement elle était tétanisée. Elle eut juste la présence d'esprit de mettre un coussin pour cacher son intimité. Lavande venait de la voir en pleine action avec Drago Malefoy… Seigneur Dieu !

- Hé ben, dis donc, Granger, t'es une vraie lionne en fait… Commenta une nouvelle voix masculine survenue de nulle part.

Hermione sentit alors son corps se liquéfier sur place. Blaise Zabini, le meilleur ami de Malefoy, était là, avec son air profondément narquois, à la dévorer du regard. Il semblait avoir su profiter du spectacle au vu de l'énorme bosse qui déformait son pantalon et il tenait à la main une sorte de boitier noir à anse. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il braqua le boitier sur elle qu'Hermione comprit enfin de quoi il s'agissait.

- Allons, Miss Perfect, fais donc un petit sourire à tes admirateurs. Charria Zabini qui zoomait à présent sur ses joues rouges.

- Mais vous êtes dégueulasses, tous les trois ! S'écria soudain Lavande avant de repartir comme une furie.

Hermione ne réagit pas, ne réalisant pas très bien la situation. Elle vit juste Zabini ricaner et pester contre les Gryffondor avant d'éteindre son caméscope sorcier. Hermione chercha Malefoy du regard, espérant presque qu'il lui vienne en aide. Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, celui-ci refit enfin apparition, déjà habillé de son peignoir émeraude.

- Fous le camp, Blaise. Ordonna t il avec nonchalance.

Le concerné se le fit pas redire deux fois et décampa aussitôt. Une fois la porte fermée, Hermione se prit le visage entre ses mains. Merlin, qu'avait elle fait ?

Malefoy vint s'assoir auprès d'elle, la recouvrit d'un épais drap en coton et l'embrassa vaguement sur sa tempe. Elle ressentit soudain l'atroce envie d'aller se blottir dans ses bras, de se sentir en sécurité… Elle voulait moins culpabiliser d'avoir autant pris son pied avec un Serpentard. Peut être… Peut être qu'elle plaisait vraiment à Malefoy, après tout.

Elle se tourna alors vers lui... Après tout, il n'avait pas fuit, n'est ce pas ? Cette pensée sublima soudain l'image qu'elle avait de lui, la rendant toute chose. Elle sourit légèrement. Elle allait bêtement tomber amoureuse de Malefoy après quelque temps avec lui, elle en était certaine.

Le Serpentard se laissa aller sur le canapé et regarda le plafond d'un air profondément blasé. Il sentit Hermione se blottir contre son torse avec hésitation. Un sourire satisfait s'empara de lui.

- C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie, Granger. Souffla t il au creux de son oreille.

Le cœur d'Hermione s'emballa et elle s'appuya un peu plus sur lui, s'imprégnant de son odeur et de sa chaleur. Elle était bien. Elle avait envie de l'écouter parler durant des heures et ce, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme dans ses bras.

- Ah oui ?

- Oh oui… J'ai battu le balafré, j'ai la copine de la belette à mes pieds, je t'ai enfin sauté et tu sais, c'est quoi le meilleur ? Tout le monde est au courant. Enuméra t il avec un sourire triomphal.

* * *

><p>Voila. Ne vous méprenez surtout pas, je ne suis pas du tout anti-Dramione et j'adore les Happy end… Mais en gros, cela ne devait pas se terminer là. J'ai bien une suite en tête mais je ne sais pas si j'arriverai à l'écrire. Encore moins si ce que j'ai écrit ne plais pas du tout…<p>

Le titre « Veiled eyes » (« les yeux voilés », qui sonne tout de suite moins bien, avouez) fait bien sûr référence à Hermione mais aussi à Drago car ses yeux mentaient sur ses véritables intentions. ^^ Oh et sur certaines scènes, j'espère que vous aurez compris que Blaise et Lavande ne pouvaient pas être là par hasard ! ^^

Voila, voila. Avis ? Remontrances ? Eloges ? Je peux toujours rêvé ? XD

Bien à vous,

Yuri.


End file.
